iGet Sucked into a Book
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: When the iCarly gang goes to a library and become trapped in a book, the only way to get out is finish the book! But what will they have to do in order to finish it? SEDDIE Complete.
1. iGo to the library

**Hey guys! Please review. I can't take all the credit for this, my friend Kenzie gave me this idea. Well, she said 'book' and 'iCarly' in the same sentence and this crazy story popped into my head. Oh well. Enjoy! **

_Sam's POV_

'I hate going to libraries! Why couldn't you and Freddork go by yourselves?' I asked as we walked the down the sidewalk toward the library. 'Because were all going to find a book we like and review it on iCarly!' Carly almost yelled back. Freddie watched us with interest.

'Oh come on, Sam, read a book? A book that _I_ like? You've got to be kidding me!' he said. I glared at him. 'Well you do read all these boring books, I bet you'll want to read a book on how to build a laptop!' I accused. He scoffed.

We finally reached the library. We walked into the place, me dreading it. I hated libraries. This was such a dumb idea.

Bells jingled as we walked through the door. I looked around. The carpets were a gross puke-looking color. The walls were a dull white. A few dusty shelves sat next to the walls, looking untouched for centuries. Three equally dusty tables sat in the middle of the room, with extremely old chairs resting next to them. A wooden door was at the end of the room. An old wooden desk sat in the back as well, with two worn books sitting on it.

We seemed to be the only ones there.

That's when I saw her.

An elderly woman sat at the desk in the back. She had pale, wrinkled skin. Her hair was gray and thin. It was held up in a bun against her head. Her eyes were a watery green. She had brown wire-frame glasses on. She wore an old-looking blue dress with long sleeves. It came down to her ankles. She had a warm smile on her wrinkled lips. Her hands were set in front of her. We approached her.

'Hello, how may I help you?' she asked in a kind voice.

'Yes were-' Carly tried to say. I cut her off. I put my hand down on the table with a thud. She kept smiling. 'We need a book we all like, you got one of those lady?' I asked in a rude voice. Freddie rolled his eyes.

'I'm not sure, tell me what you'd like to read,' she said. We all looked at each other.

'I guess I wouldn't mind a fairytale or romance novel,' Carly said. I groaned which earned a look form Carly.

'I want an action story, or a mystery book,' I said.

'I'd like a science fiction book,' he said.

'Naturally,' I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Alright Puckett…'Freddie started to say. We were soon in a yelling match. The old women watched us, her smile never leaving. Carly finally calmed us down and we glared at each other.

'Well do you have something or not?' I asked. 'Sam,' Carly said shooting me a look. The old women chuckled. 'I have the perfect thing for you three, come with me,' she said getting up daintily. Freddie crossed his arms and I huffed. Like she could find anything we wanted to read.

She took a golden key out of her desk and led us to the wooden door. She unlocked it and led us inside. A light flicked on to reveal that we were in a small room, slightly bigger than a closet. The walls were a dark brown and the floor was a white tile. A polished table sat in the front of the room. A brand-new looking book sat on the table.

'There it is,' the old women said. We all peered down at it as we reached the table. The book was light brown with a gold pattern running along the edges. It had no title, or any words on it. We turned to the old women. 'There's no title,' I said, stating the obvious.

'Open it,' she urged. Carly picked it up, and I stood next to her. Freddie looked over me, his hot breath on my neck. I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle up, but I ignored it.

Carly gently opened up the hardback, revealing the first page. It was blank. She flipped through it. The whole book was blank! I was about to say something when I felt a pulling. I felt myself being pulled forcefully into the book. We all screamed as the book engulfed us. Everything sped past as we fell.

**So did you like it? I have got this slightly planned out. Review!**


	2. Science Fiction

_Sam's POV_

I hit the ground with a thud. I stood up and looked around. Carly, Freddie and I were all in a cornfield. I was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved T-shirt and boots. Carly and Freddie were dressed in the same clothes as me. It was late at night, the moon was full. I got up, groaning. 'Where are we?' I asked, quite confused. Carly and Freddie got up, looking as confused as I felt. A loud voice came out of nowhere. 'You are in the book children,' the old lady's voice came from above, causing us to look up. 'What do you mean?' Freddie asked.

'I mean that this is the book you all shall 'read' so to speak. You have to finish the book to get out of it. This book is different in each chapter. You are the main characters in each story, and can do as you wish. You are in the first chapter, which is Science fiction, that you so kindly picked out, Freddie. Sam, your requests are up next. You must all find the end of the cornfield, when you do you will go to the next chapter. You will only hear me when you need to,' the women's voice said.

'What will happen if we don't get to the end of the cornfield?' Carly asked, fright in her voice. 'I'm not sure, I haven't read the story, just make sure you all get to the end of the cornfield before the aliens get you,' she said.

I was about to ask another question when I heard a strange sound. The wind blew, and I heard a weird beeping sound. I followed Freddie and Carly's stares to the huge U.F.O. that was hovering a few yards away from us.

All of a sudden a beam shot out from the bottom and three figures beamed down to the ground. While they were in the air I was able to see that their skin was a slimy green and they had huge black eyes and small heads. They wore silver suits and had some type of gun.

'Come on!' Freddie yelled. Carly was glued to her spot and he pulled her. They ran around a corner.

'Wait up you guys!' I yelled as I ran. I turned my head as I saw the aliens emerging from the corn. I screamed and ran faster, seeing Carly and Freddie several yards away from me. They gained speed and I noticed that they were holding hands as they ran. I suddenly felt myself gain speed, getting closer.

I desperately tried to catch up to them, but failed. I eventually lost them, and I felt my heart sink. The aliens were close behind me and were shooting at me.

I guess I turned the right corner because I saw Carly and Freddie, no longer holding hands. I also saw a break in the cornfield that read EXIT. I smiled running faster. The exit had a bright light coming from it, so I figured we wouldn't be in the cornfield when we got there. I saw Carly disappear into it. Freddie was about to go into it also.

I suddenly felt a stabbing in my ankle and fell to the ground. I had been shot. I looked toward the aliens to see that they had indeed shot me and were getting closer. I screamed, scared to death.

I suddenly felt two arms around me as Freddie picked me up. 'Run!' I screamed. He picked me up bridal-style and carried me to the exit, the aliens shooting at us all the way. Holy chiz he was strong!

We ran through the exit and into the blinding light.


	3. Mystery

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! **

_Freddie's POV_

I couldn't leave her. Carly had already made it to safety, yet Sam was far behind. I saw the aliens shoot at her. She fell to the ground and screamed. My instincts kicked in and I suddenly was at her side. I carried her to the exit and into the blinding light. What was going to happen now?

The light finally subsided and I saw that we were in a city. We were standing in the middle of a highway. Sidewalks were on each side of the road and the sun hung lazily in the sky. Skyscrapers and large buildings sat around us, along with stores. The only thing the city was missing was people.

I looked around. Where was Carly?

A voice startled me.

'Either we're in an action thriller or some mystery story,' Sam said looking around. I just now noticed I was still holding her. 'Are you okay?' I asked looking down at her.

'I'm fine Fredweina, I guess the pain only stays with you in each chapter,' she said. With that I set her down. She looked around. 'Where's Carly?' she asked. As if I knew the answer.

'I don't know,' I said. She sighed. 'I really hate libraries,' she said. I couldn't help but smirk. We both jumped as the old lady's voice came out of no where. Sam grimaced. 'Sam, this is a mystery novel. Some one has kidnapped Carly and you two have until the sun goes down to find her,' the old woman's voice said. 'God you're annoying lady,' Sam muttered. 'It's only going to get harder from here,' the women said. "I will now give you clues, here is your clue for this chapter. You will find Carly somewhere she'd never be,' she said. Then it was silent.

'Now what?' I asked. 'Simple, we find Carly and go to the next chapter,' she said as if it were obvious. I guessed it sort of was.

We started walking. I walked toward one building and Sam pulled me away. 'She won't be that close by, don't you ever read mysteries? She asked in a hiss. I shook my head and she grunted. We continued walking.

'Okay, so we've already done your Science fiction, and were doing my mystery. That leaves action, fairy tale and… she drifted off. 'Romance,' she said with a shudder. 'I'm sure you and Carly will enjoy that one,' Sam said looking forward.

'I wonder how that will be harder than this, 'I said. 'I don't know,' she said rubbing her chin. 'Somewhere Carly would never be,' I repeated. Sam and I searched the area, not finding anything that Carly wouldn't go to.

Sam suddenly stopped a few blocks later, studying the area. She called out the things around her. I was silent. 'A grocery store, an office, a hotel, a bar…' she said. she snapped her finger. 'The bar!' she said smiling so. 'Good work!' I said, speaking for the first time in while. We broke into a run and went up to the bar. The roof was black and the building was square-like. The building was a light brown and a small patch of grass sat by the building. A worn sign read Sal's Bar. We went up to the door and I tried to open it, then felt Sam slap the back of my head.

'What was that for?' I asked rubbing the back of my head. 'For being so smart, and yet so stupid,' she said. I raised an eyebrow, then realizing what she said her cheeks turned red, but quickly paled, when she realized she was doing that as well.

' Move,' she said shoving me out of the way. She took a bobby pin out of her curled, blonde hair and stuck it in the lock, turning it slightly so.

We both grinned as I heard a slight click. She opened the door.

The room was large with red walls. A pool table sat at the edge of the room and a bar toward the back. A couple of tables were in the room, with fake-leather seats to go next to them. The room smelled heavily of smoke and tobacco.

I was about to say something but she covered my mouth quickly. She stuck her thumb towards a burly man. He had black hair and a black Go-tee. He wore a red shirt and smoked a cigar. His pants were black.

He didn't seem to see us, which was good. He looked intimidating. I suddenly felt Sam pulling me behind a booth. I almost stumbled, but she luckily caught me before I did so. She whispered her plan to me.

'Listen Freddork, I'm going to take this guy out and you can get Carly. I'm sure she's behind that door, you can be the hero in this chapter since you saved me from those stupid aliens,' she whispered. I got a goofy look on my face, remembering that had in fact saved Sam. Now she was making me the hero. She glared at me, and then nodded her head. In a moment she was off, sneaking her way behind the man.

The suspense was killing me as she got closer to him. I didn't want Sam near that man, for reasons unknown. He seemed dangerous, but then again Sam _was_ dangerous. I told myself I was being stupid, Sam was fine. I remembered how helpless she had been when the aliens shot her, and suddenly wished she was beside me, and away from that man.

In an instant I watched as Sam jumped on the man's back, hitting him multiple times. The man tried to throw her off of him like an angry bull, but she didn't budge. Then suddenly he got a hold of her hands, and threw her over him. She hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud. I watched in shock as he came in on her, obviously trying to harm her.

I couldn't sit back and watch him hurt Sam, my instincts kicked in. I quickly ran up behind him, grabbing a beer bottle from the counter. Before he could turn around I hit him with it in such force that it smashed and he fell to the floor, with a louder thud than Sam.

I quickly ran over to Sam, crouching down to help her. She looked barely conscious; after all she had just been thrown against the wall. Her eyes were half –open and her head hung. She was slumped against the wall with such poor posture my mom would have had a heart attack.

'Sam,' I said as I crouched down to her. She moved her head the slightest bit. 'Freddork go save Carly,' she said in a seemingly tired voice. "Let me help you first," I said taking her in my arms. 'What hurts?'

'Everything,' she said. She groaned as I moved her. "I guess my plan didn't work so well," she said with a small smile. I uttered a small laugh. "Go save Carly, she may be worse than I am," she said once again. I wasn't sure if I should leave Sam or stay with her. "Sam I'm not-" I tried to say. She put her hand over my mouth, weakly. "just do it, I'll be fine in the next chapter, when you save her, then we'll all go into the next chapter. Hurry up, my back is killing me,' she said. I finally slid her off my lap, and she groaned with the movement. "Sam are you sure-" I tried to say. 'Go be the hero Benson,' she said with another weak smile. She then closed her eyes, going to sleep.

I stepped over the man covered in blood and opened the door. Carly sat tied to a chair by rope. Her mouth was duck taped and she hung her head. 'Carly?' I asked. Her head shot up and she looked as if she tried to smile. I took the duct tape off her mouth. 'Oh thank you Freddie!' she said. I untied her, but my eyes kept drifting back to the door, worried about Sam.

'Where's Sam?' she asked. 'She-" I tried to say. Carly got up from the chair and we were suddenly surrounded by blinding light.

**So what'd you think? Please tell me! I just love the comments I get! Would you like me to update today? Then say so!**


	4. Action

**Thanks for the reviews! Please Review! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had MAJOR writers block. Check out my other stories! Not my best, I will admit I was really wanting to get this one over with so I can get to the next two.**

_Sam's POV_

I closed my eyes to make him think I was asleep, but opened them as soon as he turned around. The pain coursed through me as I watched Freddie disappear into the room. I prayed that he'd find Carly and save her. Maybe she'd call him a hero. She should, he was one right now. Wait did I just think that?

My thoughts were interrupted by a pang of hurt in my back. Hurry up Fredweina! The pain is killing me! I suddenly saw a bright light.

When the light subsided the pain went with it. I stood up, looking around. I was in a train. The only thing was, my hands were tied. Oh no, I was in the action thriller. I screamed. At least my mouth wasn't duct taped. This was even worse than the last one! I sure knew how to pick'em.

_Freddie's POV_

The light subsided and I looked around. Carly and I were standing below a bridge. The only thing was the bridge didn't have an end; it stopped in the middle of a river. We were standing only a few feet away from the water on concrete. A backpack was strapped to my back. One thought hit me and I felt panic creep into my chest. Where was Sam?

Suddenly the old woman's voice rand through the air, "You are in an action thriller, Sam is on the train that is scheduled to plummet off that bridge in exactly seven minutes," I felt like I was going to scream. She was on the train. Oh no. Oh god.

"You will get no clues in this chapter. You have equipment," the women said. Wow, this was jank.

"Freddie you will now be transported to where the train will take off in five, four, three, two, one…" All of a sudden I was at a train station. I saw Sam's train take off. I ran.

_Sam's POV_

I stood up only to topple over as the train started to move. I cursed under my breath and tried to get back up when I heard my name being called. "Sam!" I heard Freddie call from somewhere outside the train. I managed to get up and run to the window. "Freddie!" I yelled as I saw him chase after the train. This was not good. Why did _I_ have to be the damsel in distress?

The train suddenly picked up speed and I fell backward, hitting my head. I groaned. I knew it was an awful thing to say, but I really wished Carly was on this train and not me.

I got up again, not using my hands. I saw a lever on the wall. Under it read plain as day: Emergency stop. I grinned. Damsel in distress my foot! I walked backward to the lever. I pulled on it the tiniest bit with my hands since I could barely move them. Then I fell down, bringing the lever with me. It came off in my hand. I moaned. Now the only person who could save me was Freddie. I was doomed.

_Freddie's POV_

I saw Sam from the window. Fear spread across her face as I tried to catch up with her. I stopped running, knowing it was useless. I pulled my backpack off my back and dug through it. **( I have no idea what this is called so this is what I'm calling it! yeah I'm the author, I can do that!) **I found a gun that shot out a hook. I remembered watching a movie where a guy used one of those. I pulled it out and put the backpack back on. I aimed the gun at where I thought the door would be in five seconds and shot it.

It hooked onto the door, bringing me with the moving train. Not my best plan.

I tried to pull myself into the doorway of the fast train. I managed to get one foot on the doorstep. I thought I had it, I thought I was good to go.

Then I slipped.

I gasped, but was caught by the cord of the hook gun. This time I put both feet on the doorstep and got my balance. I let go of the gun which was keeping me attached to the train. I was able to open the door.

I stepped inside, closing the door. "Freddie!" I heard Sam call me, turning around I saw her against the wall, her hands behind her back. I ran to her quickly. I wondered whys he was calling me by my real name…

"Sam are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine Fredweird, just untie my hands," she said in a demanding tone. I untied her hands. "What's with the-" I asked pointing to the broken lever in Sam's hand. "I just hate being the damsel in distress, okay?" she said in an annoyed tone. I rolled my eyes. Typical Sam. "What now?" she asked.

I suddenly heard a muffled voice from my backpack, I unzipped it and was surprised to find a walkie talkie. "Freddie, are you there?" Carly's frightened voice came over the device in a shaky tone. "Yes Carly, I'm on the train," I said. "WHAT? Is Sam okay?" "She's fine, but we got to get off this train," I said urgently. "Hurry, I can see the tip of the train!" Carly said. Just as she did I saw sunlight and the river. I dug in my backpack as Carly yelled into the contraption. "Freddie, be careful," she said. "I will Carly," I said. Sam looked out the window, her eyes getting wide. "Freddie I c-can see the w-water,' Sam's voice shook with fright, something that I'd never heard. She was calling me by my actual name, so I knew she had to be scared.

I found a parachute and strapped it on. There was only one.

"Sam come here," I said going over to the train door. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Were going to jump with this parachute," I said. "But-"

"Come on, Sam!" I said grabbing her. I hooked her on to the parachute and opened the door. Then I jumped.

Sam screamed as we plummeted to the ground.

I pulled the cord and the parachute flew out. I heard Sam sigh in relief. I wrapped my arms around her and she surprisingly said nothing. I looked down where I saw Carly jumping up and down excitedly. Then the blinding light returned.

**I hope the next chapter is better and I also hoped you liked it. I probably won't get any chapters in until tomorrow around eight. I've got softball practice. **** Ashlynn**


	5. Fairy Tale

**Okay, I know I haven't updated, mostly because I don't think this is a good story and I've been having trouble with it. It's a little cheesy, but I hope you like it. If you can live though it…REVIEW!**

_Sam's POV_

We hit the ground with a thud. The light subsided. I looked around. Where the heck were we?

The sky was a perfect sunny day blue. A few fluffy clouds floated above me. The grass was healthy and perfectly trimmed. Beautiful flowers of different colors grew in what seemed to be some pattern. Mountains sat in the distance. A crystal clear pond was only a few yards away, the water sparkled like diamonds. Horses grazed nearby.

It was then that I saw Carly and Freddie. Carly was dressed in a pink dress that sparkled in the sunlight. It came down to her ankles and was VERY frilly. She wore pink heels. A pink cone-shaped hat with a ribbon hanging from the top sat on her head.

I then looked over at Freddie. He wore a suit of armor that sparkled in the light. They both sat on the ground, as did I.

Wait, if they were dressed in that then what was _I_ dressed in? I looked down and screamed, which made Carly and Freddie jump. I was wearing a purple short-sleeved dress similar to Carly's, just less frilly. I had also had a cone-shaped hat on my head, only it was purple. I had on golden slippers that sparkled in the sunlight. It was official, I hated libraries. Then the woman's voice sounded.

"You three are in a fairytale. Here is your clue on how to end the chapter, Freddie you must save a very unlikely damsel in distress," I grunted. "He's already done too much of that today," I mumbled under my breath, which earned a glance from Carly.

Then it was silent, except for the sound of chirping birds, that is. I got up, and noticed Freddork staring at me. I rolled my eyes. I stepped out of Carly's way, he was probably trying to look at her. To my surprise, his eyes followed me. I gave him a weird look. "What the heck are you staring at Freddork?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of his trance and a blush crept onto his face. "Nothing, it's weird seeing you in a dress," he said. I smirked.

Carly looked at us. "How did you guys escape, I mean, how did you-" she started to ask. I cut her off. "I'll tell you about it later, anyway Fredweird has to save some damsel so we can get onto the next chapter,"

Carly smiled. "Ah the romance chapter," she said looking at Freddie who was distant for the minute.

I snapped my fingers in his face, snapping him out of yet another trance. "What?" "What's up with you? You're supposed to be saving some damsel. So we can get to the next chapter and hopefully it'll end quickly," I said, blurting out the last part. He eyed me. I had secretly not wanted him to know I was dreading the romance chapter. I mean, I'd be alone the whole time while he and Carly ran off into the sunset.

That made me want to yell, kick, and scream. Why? Like I knew! It guessed that it was because I'd feel left out. Yeah, that was it.

He was still looking me with a suspicious look. I rolled my eyes.

"Well go on, go save some pathetic damsel," I said motioning for him to leave. I saw his eyes move from me to something in the sky as a dark shadow washed over Carly and I.

I looked up to see a scaly, green stomach above me. It got closer to Carly and I. then I saw two green claw like hands shoot out and grab Carly and I. Carly screamed and I struggled against the hand. Freddie watched in horror as the creature rose in the air, breathing fire. It then roared (which made me rub my ear) and flew off with both Carly and I at its mercy.

_Freddie's POV  
_I watched as the Dragon carried them away. I think their was a collar around it's neck. Did it say Ms. Briggs? I looked around. They were gone. _Save an unlikely damsel in distress._

The words echoed in my mind. I figured I'd have to save Carly, but I didn't see how that would be unlikely. I shrugged it off. I knew Sam could take care of herself, so I knew I shouldn't be worried about her, yet I was. I looked around at the horses. My eyes went from each of the beasts, searching for a stead. I finally saw one.

A gleaming white horse was nibbling at some grass by the pond. It's hooves were golden as was the harness on it. I walked over to it and immediately lifted it's head. At first I was afraid it would run away, but it whinnied and I jumped onto it, not scaring it whatsoever. Then I kicked it's side and we ran in the direction that my friends had gone.

_Sam's POV_

I thrashed around, trying to break from the dragons grip. In an instant it released Carly and I, sending us crashing into a cold stone floor. I hit my head on the floor, so it took me a second to get up. I looked around.

We were in a tower, the walls were stone also and nothing sat in the room except a table. There was no door, surprisingly. I guess whoever wrote this book knew I could pick locks…

I got up, along with Carly.

"Where the chiz are we?" I asked. "I…don't know," she said, looking out the window the dragon had dumped us in through. "How the heck are we going to get out?" I asked. I barely read any books at all and when I did, they DEFINATLEY were not fairytales.

Carly gazed out the window, leaning on her elbows. "Oh Freddie will come and save us, he'll be a night in shinning armor," she said dreamily. Somehow the way she said it made me feel like there was a rock in my stomach.

"This is jank," I said. "Stupid book,"

"You know Freddie saved you twice," she said. I looked up from the table I was sitting on. I felt like telling her three, but I wanted him to look like the hero, as payment for saving from those stupid aliens. "Yeah, so?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I was actually interested. What was she getting at?

"Well you could have at least thanked him," she said in a calm,tone implying I should. She didn't know my way of thanking him was trying to make him look like a hero. At least he would save Carly in this chapter. I mean she said he had to save an unlikely damsel in distress. The only thing is Carly is the perfect damsel, so what did she mean by 'unlikely'?

I shook the thought off. The dragon circled above. A devilish smile appeared on my face, and I pushed Carly out of the way. She gave me a confused look. I climbed onto the edge of the window. "Sam! Get down, you'll hurt yourself!" Carly said in a worried voice. I ignored her. "Hey lizard breath!" I yelled. The dragon stopped circling and hung in mid air.

"Come and fight me like a dragon, or are you too afraid?" I dared the dragon. I had a brilliant plan, which would also be fun.

The dragon roared and dove, coming at me. As it got closer I jumped, as Carly screamed. I grabbed onto the dragon's collar (which I think say's Ms. Briggs). It screeched and I maneuvered myself onto its back. This was going to be fun.

_Freddie's POV_

It galloped all the way to a castle. It was huge! I saw a tower and Carly leaning on her elbows, looking out the window. The dragon was having a fit, spinning and diving in the air. "Where's Sam?" I yelled to Carly. She pointed to the dragon, and I heard laughter as Sam steered the dragon.

I smiled, typical Sam.

The dragon tried to throw her off and she laughed at it, holding onto it's collar. She waved to me. I was about to wave back when the dragon rolled in the air, surprising Sam.

I watched her fall.

I felt instinct kick in and I steered my horse to where she was about to land. I held out my arms and closed my eyes when I felt the impact. The horse stood still, almost like time did.

I opened my eyes to see Sam, her eyes shut tight. She opened hers and looked at me, shocked.

There was a blinding light. The next chapter was coming for us.


	6. Romance: Part One

**Okay, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Drum roll please! The romance chapter: part one Seddie shippers should be pleased! Oh and check out my new story iSave Sam!**

_Freddie's POV_

The light subsided and I found myself on a beach. Sam was in my arm's only she wasn't wearing her princess outfit and I wasn't in my armor. Sam was dressed in a white tank top and blue shorts. I was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. I noticed her arms were wrapped around my neck. She opened her eyes and jumped out of my arms, a blush sneaking onto her cheeks.

Carly was standing across from us, in a yellow shirt and pink shorts. Sunglasses sat in her hair.

The woman's voice came out of nowhere. "Okay everyone this is the romance chapter. It is also the last chapter. In this chapter two of you will have to do something romantic in order to have the chapter end, but you will have to find it out what it is for yourselves. This chapter will be the longest and will last for three entire days. That is how long you have to do a certain romantic thing. If you don't do it with the right person before the three days are up, then you will have to begin the book over again. I will help you though, if you are doing the wrong thing with the wrong person, then I might make something happen. You have places to stay although you have to find them, good luck especially to two of you,"

Then it was silent. We all stared at each other. Awkward.

Sam turned around, and then motioned for us to do the same. Carly and I turned around to see a city. There were buildings and roads. It was a city by the beach. She started walking. We did the same.

We followed Sam through the streets, looking around. She led us to a diner. We both exchanged glances. Classic Sam. Once we all got inside Sam turned around. "You two have fun, I'm going over there," she said pointing to another room. We both stared at her.

"What? I want to get out of this stupid book, and if that means you two have to be romantic then you two are going to be romantic!" she said. Just then we heard a voice.

A man stood behind the counter. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and white pants. He had a white smile. "Party for three?" he asked. Sam beat spoke up before Carly and I could. "No, table for two, and table for one, oh and make the two table romantic, would ya?" she said.

Which of the three of you is the party of one?" he asked. Sam raised her hand and he frowned, then quickly smiled. "Okay then, follow me," he said leading her into a room.

He came back shortly and led Carly and I into another room.

The room was painted crimson and had white tile. A table that had a candle in the middle sat in the center of the room. Two white chairs sat on either side. We both exchanged awkward glances, although on the inside I was screaming yes!

We sat down and he took our order. This was going to be a fun chapter.

_Sam's POV_

I sat down at a table, immediately feeling lonely. I didn't like the thought of Carly and Freddie being together, but wanted to get out of this chapter as quickly as possible.

She jumped when she heard a voice. She turned around to see a teenager about her age. She had long red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and green piercing eyes. She had on a white shirt and a red skirt. She frowned me. "What are you-" she began to say. Then she stopped and asked another question. "What would you like to order?" she asked, and then stopped me. "Let me guess, ham?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. How did she know?

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked. "This is a book made for you guys, I know what'll happen, even if you don't," she said. "Can you tell me how it ends?" I asked. She shook her head. "Sorry Sam, I would but that would ruin the ending," she said. "I'll get your ham," she said and then was gone.

I have to admit, this book is jank. I wish that waitress could have told me how it ends, so I could tell Freddie and Carly what to do. Oh well, I'll just leave them alone and let them be all romantic.

The though made me feel sick to my stomach. Carly, Freddie, and Romantic shouldn't be used in the same sentence if you ask me.

_Freddie's POV_

"This is so weird," Carly said as we started eating. I frowned. "No offense Freddie," I shrugged it off. "What do you want to do after this?" I asked. "I want to find out where we're supposed to spend the night," she said. I nodded.

We talked about iCarly and wanting to get out of this book then the last past chapters came up in the conversation.

"Have you noticed that you've like saved Sam in almost every chapter?" Carly said. I was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I mean in the first chapter you saved her from the aliens when she got shot, in the third chapter you saved her from that train, and in the fourth chapter you saved her from falling to her death," she said as if it were obvious.

"I've saved her in every chapter except this one,' I blurted out. Carly raised her eyebrow. "You didn't save her in the second chapter," Carly said. I laughed awkwardly. "I guess I didn't save her, it's just there was a man guarding the door to the room you were in and Sam attacked him. He threw her against the wall and I thought he was going to hurt her, so I grabbed a beer bottle and knocked him out," I said. Carly gaped. "That's what I call saving someone," she said. I looked down.

"That's so… sweet," Carly said, leaning forward on her elbows. My head shot up. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. My heart soared. This was definitely going to be a good chapter.

We talked even more about that and finished our dinner. I looked out the window to see that night had fallen. We walked out of the room. The man said we didn't have to pay, so we went to go get Sam.

We didn't find her, the man said she'd left. We walked outside the diner, confused. "Where do you think she went?" Carly asked, obviously worried.

"I don't know," I said. All of a sudden we heard a loud scream right behind us. Carly screamed and jumped into my arms. I spun around, clutching Carly. Sam stood behind us with a devilish grin. "What the heck was that for?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I got bored," she said. I could see her wink at me in the darkness. I was confused but when I realized Carly was in my arms I smiled. Sam was helping me. This was good.

"Come on let's go find out where we're supposed to stay," she said tugging on our arms. I felt a shock go up my arm, what was she wearing, a joy buzzer?

We walked around until we found a hotel. We stepped inside the lobby. We were checked in by a woman with short black hair who was wearing an orange dress.

"She looks like she just got back from a Halloween party," Sam whispered in my ear. I stifled a laugh which got a look from Carly.

We all shared the same suite. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. We all sat down on the couch. I sat in the middle of Carly and Sam on the couch in the living room. One good thing about this book is that they have TV in it; it even had Girly Cow in it. We watched Girly Cow until ten. I had been able to snake my arm around Carly's shoulders. It felt awkward though. I always thought it would feel right to do romantic things with Carly, yet I was wrong.

I shook of the awkward, or tried to. Around eight Carly dozed off, leaning against the couch, and falling out of my grip. I didn't put my arm back around her, because I didn't want to wake her up. The romantic moment was gone.

Around nine I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over to see Sam had fallen asleep and was leaning against me. Both of our backs were to the couch. I tried to move so she wouldn't kill me when she woke up, but that only made it worse.

Her head slid from my shoulder to my chest. She mumbled something in her sleep and subconsciously grabbed onto my shirt. I waited for the awkwardness to come, yet it didn't.

I felt subconsciously slid my arm over her mid-section. She shifted, mumbled something else and was still. As soon as I did I felt tired. Somehow this seemed natural. I felt my eyes get heavy and I drifted into a blissful sleep.

_Sam's POV_

I woke up to find my head on Freddie's chest. The shock shook me and I released his shirt. I had wrinkled it. I blushed. Thank god he was asleep… I felt his arm around my stomach and carefully moved it, as to not wake him up. He looked peaceful in his sleep.

I slid out of his grasp and saw his face harden. I hoped he wouldn't wake up. His eyes were still closed by his face remained hard. I went into the kitchen to find some food.

I was starving.

I opened up the fridge and found some ham. Delicious. I ate it and went into the living room. I heard someone waking up. I saw Freddork eye's opening. I chewed on a piece of ham. His eyes fluttered opened and he squeezed the pillow . He didn't see me and looked at the pillow confused.

"Looking for me dip thong?" I asked, amused. He jumped. Then his cheeks turned red. "Uh…no…" he said. I laughed. "Should I leave you two alone?" I asked pointing to Carly who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

He opened his mouth to say something. "Don't answer dorkwad, I'll be in the kitchen, wake up Carly with something sweet," I said, then turned around and walked into the kitchen.

**Okay I've decided to split this into two chapters, hope you won't mind. I have to update my other stories too. **


	7. Romance: Part Two

**Okay second part! I already had this planned out and their like 15 so no marriage here…. Sorry. Yeah trust me, I check my reviews. Thanks for them all! I'll be ending this one soon, so I'll have to think of a new story…. I've already got a new one… I have now decided I will split this into THREE chapters. Any way, enough of this chiz lets get on with the story!**

_Freddie's POV_

After breakfast Sam disappeared, so I decided that we should do something romantic, but she said she felt sick so I had to wait. I wondered if she was _meant_ to feel sick… Nah, that's impossible because that would mean that I'd have to do the romantic thing with _Sam._ I know, totally impossible but I have saved her in every chapter...

"Carly I'm going to go do something!" I said. I was totally bored, maybe could find something to do. "Okay, if you see Sam tell her to be back here around seven for dinner!" she yelled from her bedroom. She had a headache.

I walked out of the hotel, and walked along the beach. The waves crashed onto the shore and seagulls cried in the distance. It was peaceful, but somehow it didn't feel right. I didn't like the loneliness. I wondered if I should go see if Carly was feeling better…

All of a sudden I saw a dock. There was a small boat tied to it. There was a sign on it. It read Free. I looked it over. It seemed like a good boat, besides the fact that it was small.

I got in, placing the sign on the dock. There were oars inside so I got them out and started rowing.

I had the sudden urge to row as much as I could, so I did. I rowed until ,shore was nothing but a speck in the distance. I kept going; it was almost like I couldn't stop. Soon I couldn't see the shore at all; it was too far off.

All of a sudden my energy was gone and I had to rest. I put the oars in the boat. I laid back totally exhausted. The next thing I knew there was a big crashing sound and my eyes stung with salt water. I felt myself tip over, and Sea water pour into my mouth unexpectedly. I swallowed it, and I felt myself sink. I gasped for breath, taking in more water. I felt two arms wrap around me and everything went black.

I woke up, coughing and spitting out water. My eyes remained closed, and I felt sand underneath me. I was alive. I felt fingers caress my cheeks, sending tingles running through it. I opened my eyes to see Sam.

"Sam?" I asked. Where the heck were we? "Hey, you okay?" she asked. Her eyes shined with concern, not something often seen. "I guess," I said, sitting up. "Where the heck are we?" I asked. "I don't know, after I ate breakfast I walked out of the hotel, saw a light and was here. I was also dressed in this," she said. It was now I noticed what she was wearing. She had on a purple bikini.

"And why I was wondering how the heck I got here, I saw you in that boat, I saw it tip over, and came to see if you were dead," she said, suddenly sounding less concerned. "Where is the boat?" I asked. "At the bottom of the ocean," Sam said with a smirk.

"So you saved me?" I asked. "No I watched you drown and you're in heaven, yes you nub, I saved you," she said punching me on the arm.

I smiled. "It's about time, I was getting tired of saving you," I said. She smiled and got up. "Come on; let's go check out this island."

I got up too. There was suddenly a flash of light. I blinked as it subsided. Sam and I stood staring at each other. I was now wearing a red T-shirt and shorts. Sam was wearing a purple T-shirt with the iCarly logo on it and some white shorts.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to that," I said. She smiled.

"Come on!" she said pulling on my hand. I felt electric sparks run up my arm. Was she wearing a joy buzzer or something? She pulled me along the sand until we came to a road. She let go of my hand and we walked the worn road in silence.

"I wonder why we're here," Sam said, suddenly speaking up. I was just thinking the same thing. I mean, shouldn't I be back at the hotel, sweeping Carly off her feet?

"I don't know." She grunted. It was silent again. We finally came across a town, the only town on the island. We walked into a shop. An old man stood behind the counter, reading a book. We looked around. Glass trinkets sat on shelves nailed to the walls. "Um, hello," I said as we approached the counter. The man shut his book, and smiled at us.

"Hello, what do you need?" he asked. "Do you have a map of the island?" He smiled.

"Hold on one second," he said. I noticed Sam wasn't at my side as he disappeared into a back room. I turned around to see her looking at the glass trinkets with interest.

She had one in her hand and she smiled at it. "What are you looking at?" I asked. She motioned for me to come over, and I did. Peering over her shoulder I saw a hand-sized sculpture. It was of a boy and girl, who looked to be teenagers. They were smiling at each other. The girl had long, curly hair and was wearing a long sleeved shirt and knee-shorts. The boy's hair was put up in a neat manner and he wore a polo shirt and shorts. They both wore sneakers. The thing was they looked like…us.

"They look like…" I started to say.

"…us," Sam said, finishing my sentence. Just then the man came back into the room with a map in his hand.

"Here you go!" he bellowed. We jumped, causing the trinket to slip out of Sam's hands. She scrambled to get it, but failed. I grabbed it right before it crashed to the floor, saving it. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. The man just smiled and handed me the map. "Would you like to have that?" he asked.

"I would but we don't have any money," I said. He chuckled. "You two amuse me, you can have it for free," he said. Sam's face lit up. He took it out of my hands and put it in a bag. We were about to leave when Sam asked me where the heck we were going to stay. The man spoke up, offering us a place to stay, so we took it.

He put the close sign up and locked the door. He led us to a car and we got in. He drove us to the far side of the beach and we came across a house.

We got out, looking at the house. It was white with a pale blue roof. He brought us inside, and told us we could stay for two nights. We thanked him and he left, leaving us to explore.

It was a one story house and the front door led into the living room. The walls were white and a faded white couch sat against the back wall. A flat screen sat against the front wall, opposite of the TV. A coffee table sat a few feet away from the couch. The floor was hardwood.

Sam went into another room and I followed her. We stood in a kitchen. The floor was a gray tile and the wall had a floral pattern. A white fridge sat next to a counter that ran halfway around the room. A few kitchen appliances sat on the counter. The fridge was stocked, much to Sam's delight. While she raided the kitchen I went down a hallway, checking out the two rooms that it contained. One of the room's was a bathroom, which was spotless.

The other room was a bedroom. The walls were a calm, light, brown. It made me think of chocolate. A huge wooden bed with faded orange bedding sat in the center of the room with two wooden side tables sat on either side of it. A small window with faded orange curtains sat on the right side of the wall. I searched for another bedroom to find there wasn't one. I gulped. I figured I'd be sleeping outside tonight…

I walked back into living room to find Sam on the couch, eating ham. I sat down next to her. She glanced over at me. "So, what else does this house have?" she asked. "It has a bedroom and a bathroom," I said, wondering what she was going to say. "Okay, you sleep on the couch,"

I rolled my eyes. Sam was so blunt. She wasn't polite and she didn't ask questions.

I nodded in response. It was night yet again. This day had gone by quickly. I still had to do something romantic with Carly.

"What's wrong Fredward?" I turned to Sam, just now noticing she had been looking at me. "I only have one day left to do something romantic with Carly,"

"Well, the woman said she would help you by getting you with whoever your supposed to be romantic with, so don't worry about it," she said as if she was annoyed I hadn't thought of it.

I got something to eat from the kitchen and watched TV with Sam until around eleven when I noticed she was asleep. I sighed and picked her up. This couch was unbelievably stiff, at least one of us would be spared.

I carried her into the bedroom. She was surprisingly light( for someone who eats 24/7).

She had shifted in my arms and had her hands around my neck, mumbling something a time or two. I laid her down on the bed, yet she didn't let go of me. I tried to unwrap her arms but it was useless. She was as stubborn in her sleep as she was awake. I sighed, lying down. She continued to keep her arms around my neck. I felt her snuggle closer to me as I felt sleep over some me.


	8. Romance: Part Three

_Freddie's POV_

I woke up to the face of Sam Puckett. She was asleep, and her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. Her body heat radiated off of mine. I suddenly realized where we were and tried to get up. My hands had been on her waist and her face hardened. I held my breath, not moving for a moment. I did not want Sam to wake up, I too afraid of the bodily damage done to me afterward.

I felt her grasp on me tighten, but her face remained hard, causing wrinkles to run along her forehead. I put my hand son her hips, for reasons unknown to me. Her features softened, her blank expression coming back. I sighed, I couldn't move with out waking Sam up.

I studied her face as she slept. I wasn't tired and was being held here against my will, so I just looked at her. Her long, black eyelashes brushed her cheeks. Her lips were a light pink and were full and smooth. They were in a subconscious smile as she slept. Her cheeks were a rosy shade of pink and her skin a pale white. Her curly cloned hair cascaded down her back and shined in the sunlight. I had to admit, she was beautiful.

Wait what? Did I just think that Sam was beautiful? No, I must be imagining things. Yeah, that's it.

She suddenly yawned, and her blue eyes fluttered open. She blinked, surprised to see me. "I thought you were going to sleep on the couch," she asked. She didn't sound angry, which was a relief. "I was, but you feel asleep so I carried you up here but you wouldn't let go of my neck so I…" I tried to say. "I get the point no need to go on dork," she said, a slight smirk forming on her lips.

We stared at each other for a minute. Her eyes were like the ocean, beautiful and crystal clear. She stared back at me, saying nothing. We were both silent. I finally noticed that her arms were still around my neck and my hands were still on her waste. She seemed to realize at the same time I did. Her arms slid off my neck and I took my hands of her waist.

My cheeks felt hot, and I realized I was blushing. I saw a blush sneak onto her cheeks also, which made me smirk. We both got up, saying nothing. Sam went into the kitchen and I headed to the bathroom.

I came into the Kitchen to see Sam next to the stove. The aroma of bacon suddenly hit my nose. I heard it sizzle in the frying pan as Sam whistled. I knew the tune to her song. It was running away by AM. That was the song we had kissed to…

"Is that bacon I smell?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. Sam spun around. "You bet, I would have made you make it, only I didn't want to wait on you," she said grinning.

I didn't even know Sam could cook. I headed into the living room, sitting down and turning on the TV.

A couple of minutes later two plates of bacon were put on the coffee table. I looked up at a prideful Sam and took a bite. I closed my eyes as I savored the taste. It was delicious.

"So, you like it?" she asked. I opened my eyes. "It's great," I said. "Good, it's probably the poison I put in it," she said. I suddenly spit it out, causing Sam to laugh.

"You're such a nub,' she said, sitting down beside me, eating a piece of bacon. I grinned and ate the rest of the bacon. I liked it so much I forgot to ask if Sam washed her hands.

After breakfast Sam and I went out, looking for something to do. We found a roller skating rink. We went inside, surprised to find other people inside. We got our skates and headed to the floor.

As soon as we did, the song 'falling for you' blasted over the speakers. I felt Sam grab my hand and pull me with her as she skated. Everyone was going around in in one gigantic circle. Everyone had a partner, and Sam was mine.

I decided to make it more fun and spun around, taking Sam with me. She laughed, as we spun around in a circle, falling down a minute later. We burst out laughing as soon as we hit the ground. I expected everyone to look at us like we were lunatics, but they didn't. What they did do was glance at their partners and smile, which confused me.

We skated some more, mostly together. We didn't talk much, just skated. It was fun. Sam didn't insult me, which was odd. We sat down later on, finally talking.

Sam suddenly got a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, taking a sip of my soda. "It's just, shouldn't you be with Carly? I mean your supposed to be sweeping her off her feet, and instead you're here, with me," she said, her eyes showing her confusion.

I really hadn't thought about Carly, I had been having too much fun. "I wonder what she's doing right now,' I said. "She's probably wondering where we are,"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, taking another sip of my smoothie. Sam stood up. "I think they have an arcade, want to go try it out?" she asked. "Sure," I said getting up.

We walked to the arcade, looking around. The floors were neon green and the walls were a dark purple. Sam immediately went to the air hockey table.

"Let's play this," she said, grabbing a mallet **(the things you hit the puck with).** I grabbed the other one. "You're going down, Benson," she said, hitting the puck with such force I jumped. She laughed and I regained my composure. "Bring it on, Puckett,"

We hit the puck back and forth. She won, 56 to 48. How it stayed on that long, I don't know.

I challenged her to a shooting range game, and she won that too. Although, when we played each other in the virtual race, I won. "You just got lucky," she told me. There was a basket ball game where you tried to see who could make the most hoops. She smoked me in that, laughing as she did.

It was around two when we left, looking around for something else to do. We found that there was a Ferris wheel on the island.

Sam didn't want to go, and when I asked her why she wouldn't answer why. I finally persuaded her to go, and she did. We got there around two thirty. It was huge, and didn't have any glass or plastic protecting you from the ground. There weren't even any seat belts, my mom would have died.

I thought I heard Sam gulp as we sat down. We heard the gears turn as the Ferris wheel moved ever so slowly. I didn't look at Sam until I felt her nails dig into my arm half-way to the top. I winced at the pain and was about to complain when I saw Sam. Her face had been drained of all color and her features were tight in fear as she looked at the landscape far below us.

'Sam, are you okay?" I asked softly. She shook her head. "I'm afraid of h-heights," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked at me as though waiting for me to laugh. I hadn't thought Sam had any fears, and I sure wasn't going to make her feel bad about having one.

I wrapped my arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her closer, as if to protect her. It wasn't awkward like I expected and she didn't hurt me. She said absolutely nothing as we moved, she just settled into the seat, snuggling up against me.

It was odd, and strangely comfortable, and I loved the feeling. Her head leaned against my shoulder and her grip softened, so she was just holding onto my arm. I got ready for her to jump off, or tell the man to stop the ride as we neared the bottom, coming in for another round, but she said nothing, just stayed where she was. The silence was nice, and I didn't mind it. I was disappointed when the ride ended and we were let off.

We went back to looking around town and checked out the stores. We bought some things, with money that magically appeared in my pocket.

We finally went back to the cottage around four, and I was exhausted. We hadn't talked much today, but the silence was nice. We started watching TV and both fell asleep. When I woke up, Sam was leaning against me. I looked at the clock to see it was six thirty, and decided to go for a swim.

After I left a note for Sam, I went upstairs to find something to change into, but a flash of light later I was in red swim trunks. I headed down to the beach, and started floating on my back.

Why hadn't the woman helped me? I mean I was supposed to be sweeping Carly off her feet, yet today I had done nothing but be with Sam. I had to admit, it was nice. I didn't really mind, and I felt as though I had gotten closer to her.

What if I was supposed to do the romantic thing with Sam? No, that wouldn't make sense, would it? I mean I have saved her in every chapter except this one, and she saved me.

No, I'm just being paranoid. I bet that I'm floating toward the shore where Carly would be waiting to greet me with a kiss. The only thing was I didn't want to leave Sam; I had had a great day, and it was all because of her. Plus, I couldn't just abandon my best friend to be by herself on an island in a book. I mean we had left Carly, but leaving Sam felt…different.

I still remembered what it had been like waking up to her this morning, and having her in my arms on the Ferris wheel. It wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable. It seemed natural. We had never done anything like that before, so I could see why this all seemed so new to me. It seemed like we should have been like this a long time ago.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I felt two hands on me, flipping me over. I was surprised, and coughed as I came up. I looked to see who the culprit was, and saw Sam, smirking.

Her hair was wet, and strands hung in her face. Her eyes had a mischievous glint as she smiled. "So that's how it is, Puckett?" I asked, gathering water in my hands. I noticed she was in a purple bikini, and she looked pretty good. Wait, no she didn't she just… on second though, forget I said anything.

I splashed her, getting her even more wet. She ran her hands on the water, creating a huge splash. I was soaked. She had a devilish grin on her face. She dove into the water, swimming with suck speed it surprised me. I swam after her and we got into deeper water. It wasn't that deep, maybe seven feet at the most. I looked around, I had lost her.

"Sam?" I asked out loud. I felt a tap on my shoulder, which made me spin around. Sam spit water in my face which made me fall back into the water. "Sam!" I yelled, only slightly annoyed. She laughed, and I dunked her. When she came back up she did not look happy, and I tried to swim for it, but she caught me, dunking me as payback.

We finally swam to shore. The sun was setting, and the sunset was breath taking. We both sat on the beach, still wet, still in our bathing suits. We both were hugging our knees, until Sam spoke up. "Let's go for a walk,"

"Okay," I was surprised, but didn't really mind. We both stood up, and as soon as we did a bright light flashed.

I blinked as the light subsided and saw that I was dressed in a polo shirt, knee shorts, and sandals. I was dry now, and so was Sam. I only had my eyes on Sam for a minute, but as soon as realization hit me, I looked at her again.

Her hair wasn't unruly, but it was flawlessly curled. A hint of makeup was on her face and her eyes shined a beautiful light blue. She was wearing a white sundress. It was tight at the chest and then loosely hung down to her knees. She was wearing white sandals and looked like she should have had a halo over her head.

I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks as she looked down. I had been staring and looked down to, my cheeks turning red. "Come on," she said suddenly, grabbing my hand. She pulled me and we started walking. The beach was beautiful, and I had to admit, she was too. She kept her hand in mine, and I figured she didn't notice it.

"I uh, had a good time today," she said awkwardly. I smiled. "Yeah, it was pretty cool,"

She stopped walking, turning to me. Her hand slipped out of mind. I had to admit, I felt disappointed. "What is it?" I asked. "You're supposed to be with Carly right now,"

"I'm here with you instead," "I know, but shouldn't you be with Carly? I mean, you're still supposed to do that romantic thing…" I thought. "Maybe I'm supposed to do it with you," I said. She gave me a puzzled look. "What?"

I suddenly leaned down, capturing her in a kiss. She wrapped her hands around my neck, and I put mine on her waist. We didn't even notice the blinding light around us.

**I know kind of OOC. Sorry, I hate doing that, it's just I wanted to get this story over with, only one chapter left. **


	9. Happily Ever After

_Freddie's POV  
_The light subsided, but we didn't break apart. I couldn't get enough of it… I couldn't get enough of her. The sensation of her lips on mine was wonderful. Why hadn't I realized this before? Why hadn't I realized…

"Guys!" Carly's high pitched voice rang out and we jumped apart. I saw Sam's cheeks turn bright red and mine did the same. "Well at least I know how the romance chapter ended," Carly said with a slight giggle. "Are we in the library?" Sam asked.

We were back in the room where we had been sucked into the book. The book sat on the table. I didn't know if we should go near it. We might have to do the book all over again, but that would mean kissing Sam…. Yeah, I think I'll risk it.

I walked over to the book, only to feel Sam yank me back. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm just walking toward the book, if I get sucked in, at least I know it has a happy ending," I said, meeting her eyes. She smiled and nodded. Carly watched us, a grin on her face. This seemed to be going by fast, but I didn't mind. I liked Sam and she liked me, or seemed to.

I walked over toward the book to see that there was a note on it. I read it aloud.

"You have finished the book, well done. This is yours to keep, and you won't get sucked into it. It shows what you said, what you thought, and what was happening in the book. There are pictures also. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and congratulations, Sam and Freddie." I looked up to see Carly smiling ear to ear and Sam blushing, looking down at the floor.

"Well, we better get going," I said. They nodded and I picked up the book. We noticed the lights were off as we walked through the library, and the woman was nowhere to be seen. I felt Sam's hand intertwine with mine and I squeezed it. We left like that, Sam and I holding hands, and Carly with a grin on her face.

I have to admit getting sucked into a book isn't that bad, once you finish it.


End file.
